Confession
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: "Aku  tidak  akan  menganggapmu  sebagai  ibuku  lagi." Naruto berkata demikian pada malam 22 Desemeber. Hari dimana biasanya para Ibu di bahagiakan oleh anaknya.     A Fic for Mother Day in Indonesia! WARNING! INCEST HATER jangan baca!


Jangan nanya kenapa Gymnastic gak di update… bukan karena WB atau hiatus.. tapi… *merinding*

Hari ini hari ibu? Oke.. sepertinya Randz harus buat fic untuk hari ini.. ==a

Dan tentu saja bukan hadiah untuk Kaa-san Randz .. Masa Randz kasih incest.. =="

Sori.. no lemon… ==a

* * *

><p>Confession<p>

Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pair: NaruKushi

Warning: implied Incest, OOC, AU

If you didn't like it then, why the hell you reading this, boke!

* * *

><p>"Hari ini yah?" Naruto melihat kalender yang ada di handphonenya dan hanya tersenyum kecil. Hanya hitamnya malam dengan bintang bertaburan di langit yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang lalu lalang di desa Konohagakure. Dengan perlahan, Naruto mengendarai mobil menuju rumahnya.<p>

"BREMM" Naruto tidak memasukan mobil Ferari merah hasil kerja kerasnya kedalam garasi rumahnya. Rumah yang di tinggali hanya berdua bersama ibunya. Kushina.

Kushina mengintip dari jendela siapa gerangan yang menggerumkan suara mobilnya pada malam hari yang sepi ini. Beruntung, tak ada tetangga yang mengomel ataupun yang bangun. Kushina membuka tirai jendelanya dan melihat anak satu-satunya berdiri dengan bersandar di pintu mobil tanpa jendela dengan dua joknya. Kushina membuka jendela kamarnya lantas berteriak.

"Jam segini baru pulang! Jam berapa ini hah! Apa jangan-jangan kamu main ketempat pelacuran hah!" Kushina dengan teriakan super keras yang mengalahkan suara geruman mobil Naruto memarahi Naruto habis-habisan.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Semenjak suaminya meninggal-dia tidak mau memanggilnya ayah- Kushina sering marah-marah jikalau dirinya pulang terlambat atau pulang terlalu malam seperti ini. Sumpah, orang bego macam apa yang meninggal gara-gara di tampar oleh selingkuhanya? Oke mungkin bukan tamparanya yang buat dia mati, tapi karena di tamparnya di atap gedung, dia jatuh dan melesat ke bawah gedung. Cih, orang yang berselingkuh mati aja sana! Karena Uzumaki sangat menghargai kesetiaan.

"Jangan marah-marah! Cepat tua nanti! Ayo turun Kaa-san! Kita jalan-jalan!" Naruto berteriak balik yang kini membuat tetangga terbangun dan tentu saja mengamuk.

"Tetangga pada ngamuk! Dimarahin atau kabur? Tinggal pilih!" Naruto melihat ke arah jendela dan tidak melihat seseorang di sana. Tersenyum kecil, Naruto meloncat masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mobilnya. Menunggu ibunya untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

'Ano baka musuko.. Dasar.. Tidak tahu kalau perempuan itu butuhh tidur untuk menjaga kecantikanya apa. Seenaknya ngajak jalan-jalan tanpa tahu waktu. Tapi ada apa yah? Enggak biasanya dia ngajak jalan-jalan. Apalagi malam-malam.' Kushina mendumel sambil mengganti piyamanya dengan T-shirt dan jeans. Tidak perlu dandan yang cantik. Toh cuma Naruto.

Kushina mendengar suara mobil Naruto dan berlari dari dalam rumah ke luar rumah. Tidak melupakan untuk mengunci pintu rumah dan pagar rumah tingkat dua yang sederhana miliknya. Kushina masuk kedalam mobil Naruto dengan _unlady-like style_, yaitu meloncat bak penjahat yang mau kabur dari TKP. Yap, Sepertinya sifatnya menurun ke anaknya.

Mobil yang membawa mereka melaju dengan perlahan menuju pinggiran desa Konohagakure. Di desa ini, alamnya masih sangat terawat dengan baik. Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya melewati pepohonan rindang dengan suara binatang yang merdu yang menjadi music di perjalanan mereka, Kushina menatap bintang dari tempat duduknya , menikmati angin malam yang menerpa mereka.

"Mau kemana ini?" tanya Kushina.

"Suatu tempat." pendek Naruto .

"Tempat apa?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Tempat sepi~" jawab Naruto dengan muka pervertnya yang lantas dihadiahi geplakan di kepalanya. Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Kau lupa bahwa aku ini ibumu! Bukan pacarmu!" Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat tawa Naruto, tawa yang terbebas dari stress dan semua topeng sebagai CEO di perusahaanya. Tawanya sebagai seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hehehe.." Naruto hanya menyeringai dan perjalananpun dilanjutkan dengan tenang.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian.<p>

"TADAA!" Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di depan halaman rumah sederhana yang ada di hutan belan-ehem- maksudnya di pinggiran Konoha.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kushina yang tidak mengerti maksud dan tujuan Naruto membawanya kesini

"Rumah, bukannya udah jelas dari bentuk dan ukurannya?" Naruto dihadiahi satu jitakan.

"Maksudnya ngapain kesini!" Kushina bertanya lagi.

"Itu rumah adalah hadiah untuk seseorang." Kata Naruto.

"Hadiah? Untuk siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Aku gak punya pacar Kaa-san. Ayo, ikut aku." Naruto berjalan menuju jalan setapak yang sepertinya dibuat untuk menuju sebuah tempat.

"Hey jawab!" Kushina berlari mengejar Naruto yang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak itu.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Kushina takjub melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapanya. Hamparan rumput bak permadani yang mengelilingi sebuah danau yang di terangi oleh cahaya rembulan sanggup membuat siapa saja takjub. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan ibunya yang seperti kekanak-kanakan.<p>

Naruto berbaring di hamparan rerumputan dengan kaki menghadap kedanau, Kushina yang sudah melihat Naruto, duduk di sampingnya.

"Kirei desu ne?" Naruto berguman sambil melihat ke langit, menatap kearah bulan dan bintang yang bercampur dan menerangi malam yang gelap.

"Emang benar-benar indah." Kushina mengiyakan Naruto.

"Tapi kau tahu Kaa-san, ada yang lebih indah dari ini." Naruto duduk dan memandang kepada Kushina.

"Eh? Apa itu?" Mata biru Naruto memandangi ibunya, rambut merahnya yang seakan bercahaya terurai di hembuskan oleh angin malam, wajahnya yang berseri dan seakan tidak menua dari 10 tahun yang lalu, kulitnya yang putih dan mulus yang di sinari oleh cahaya bulan, mata abu-abunya yang penuh dengan semangat hidup yang seakan tidak pernah memudar dan penuh dengan pengalaman dan pengertian. Seperti malaikat, ya, Karena Kushina adalah malaikatnya. Yang menjaganya, yang merawat dan mengasuhnya. Dari kecil hingga sekarang.

"Itu adalah dirimu.. Kaa-san." Naruto menjawab dengan senyum tulusnya, senyum yang tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa, bukan senyum mesum, bukan senyum palsu yang dipakai dalam topengnya. Hanya senyum yang tulus dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"B-b-b-baka! Kaa-san sudah tua! 30 lebih! Masa lebih indah daripada pemandangan ini! Usotsuki!" muka Kushina memerah, berapa lama dirinya tidak dipuji oleh kaum adam? Sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak dipuji dengan tulus? Hanya pujian karena dirinya adalah ibu dari seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan ternama, ataupun pujian para pervert karena tubuhnya. Pujian itu ekstasi, dan setelah sekian lama tidak mengkonsumsi yang murni, kenikmatannya tiada terkira.

"Usotsuki?" sebuah urat nadi muncul di kepala Naruto sebelum tiba-tiba seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Mungkin tidur kecantikanmu ada pengaruhnya~ Fufufu~" urat nadi kini muncul di kepala Kushina sebelum menjitak Naruto tepat di kepala.

"Urasai!" Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Oya, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." Kushina tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu setelah menjitak Naruto.

"Yang mana?" tanya Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Itu rumah hadiah buat siapa?" Kesunyian tiba-tiba datang dan angin malam berhembus kencang membuat Kushina sedikit menggigil kedinginan.

"Rumah itu.." Naruto memulai.

"Adalah hadiah pertama dan terakhir untuk Kaa-san." Rambut Naruto menutupi matanya.

"Hadiah? Hadiah untuk apa? Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahun Kaa-san! Dan apa maksudnya yang terakhir!" Kushina berteriak seakan Naruto akan masuk kedunia lain.

"Hari ini hari ibu. Selamat hari ibu… Kaa-san." Kushina tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto dan mendekapnya dengan erat di pelukannya.

"Dan apa maksudmu ini hadiah yang terakhir?" bisik Kushina.

Naruto melepaskan diri dari Kushina dan hanya tersenyum.

"Hadiah ini adalah hadiah terakhirku kepadamu sebagai seorang anak kepada ibunya karena…" Naruto menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai ibuku lagi."

Mata Kushina membesar, mukanya memucat dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Tak ada satu patah katapun keluar dari mulutnya yang seakan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Dan siapa bilang aku tidak akan memberimu hadiah lagi? Aku hanya bilang dari ANAK kepada IBUnya." Naruto menyeringai dan berdiri. Tangannya terbuka lebar dan di sodorkan ke depan Kushina yang masih menatap dengan mata lebih lebar dengan tanpa muka pucat dan gemetar setelah mengerti apa maksud Naruto.

"Gotcha. Ayo pulang. Kushina-chan."

* * *

><p>Di buat di hari Kamis, tanggal 22 bulan Desember. Selesai jam 10:48 PM.<p>

Oi.. Jangan menatapku begitu, ini kan temanya hari ibu, Randz juga bikinnya tema hari ibu.. Walau akhirnya ngawur dan di bumbui incest~

Dan saya bilang ini bukan buat ibu saya! ==*

* * *

><p>Kamus:<p>

Kirei - Cantik, Indah

Kaa-san - Ibu

Unlady-like - Tidak seperti perempuan

Musuko - Anak laki-laki

Baka/Boke - Bodoh, Bego

Urasai - Berisik

Usotsuki - Pembohong

Gotcha - Kena kau

* * *

><p>R<p>

E

V

I

E

W

?

II

V


End file.
